And the Pain Goes On
by Sane-MadHatter
Summary: This the story of Tea Hall, a new imaginary freind in the Foster's house. Of course, like all the others, she also has a past she wouldn't rather talk about. She would alsodo anything else than live in that ugly, dingy house! Full sum inside. WiltxOC


Prologue

This the story of Tea Hall, a new imaginary freind in the Foster's house. Of course, like all the others, she also has a past she wouldn't rather talk about. She would alsodo anything else than live in that ugly, dingy, beat up house. How a few friends and a game of basketball could help her change her mind. And then the party REALLY gets started. WiltxOC.

Tana was an only child growing up in the city of Atlanta with her mother. She was pretty, an average student in school, and an awesome basketball player. But see, Tana was very short for her age; 14 years old and only 4'11 feet Tall. But the girl had mad skills on the court. She was the best player in the whole neighborhood, maybe even the whole city… Or, maybe not.

If you were a girl, boy, short tall, she could beat you. One on one, one on two, one on seven; she was the best at the game, and always won. Unfortunately that was a problem. Not everyone around her was 'oh so proud' of her skills like her mother or her friends; especially not the boys. They usually have a different opinion about her.

They would always challenge her to a game every day, to see if they actually had a chance of beating her- failing every time. So, since they couldn't beat her in a fair game, they had to resort to violence to win. She would always come home with bruises and scrapes on her arms and knees, and she would be so tired. She would fall asleep in school, which made her average grades in school drop dramatically.

"Now you need to stop with all this basketball nonsense."Her mother once told her as she helped her bandage her scratches. "You're messing up your pretty face on them basketball courts. And you know them boys play rough. I don't understand why you do it."

"Momma I cain't stop playing basketball. It's fun, and keeps me in shape. And besides, if I quit now they just gonna start thinking I'm scared or something and start big headed. Somebody's gotta keep those bums in line out there." Tana said.

"Alright if you say so." Her mother chuckled as she walked out of her room when she finished. Tana lied down on her bed to sleep, which wasn't going to happen soon. She had too many thoughts swirling around in her head about things. '_Maybe this is too much for just me.' _She thought to herself. Yeah, though she was the best basketball player around (or so she says), she couldn't keep getting pounded on every day. Maybe she should give up basketball after all. _'Nah.'_ she thought as shook her head. She could just join the school's basketball team; that is if she could get back on her coaches good side again after that little incident in gym class. Or she could ask her friends to help her out, but their all on the basketball team and have their own agendas to play with her. But the idea sounds so good, having someone there to have her back and she could trust. Someone to share the glory with when she becomes the best basketball player in the world (?). All she needs is a friend. Someone athletic like her friends on the basketball team, strong and nice like her mother, and they had to be obsessed with basketball just like she was.

A friend. Maybe like an imaginary friend? Tana's seen some of the younger kids in the neighborhood playing with them all of the time. Shoot, even some of the adults still had theirs. But she's too old to be thinking of little kids stuff like that. But if she was going to have an imaginary friend, she would want her to have pink skin, her favorite color. Pointed ears like an elf, and a nose like a cat. And fingers that were good for holding the ball. She always wanted long hair for herself, but purple, and straight, unlike the nappy hair she had when you don't perm it, and green eyes, that change purple and back, just because it seemed cool. She thought about this character and was happy about it. Though she would never be real, it was nice to dream about it, which is what she did when she finally went to sleep.

Though little did she know that it wasn't only a dream.


End file.
